


lygerastia

by jodeldiplom



Series: A Word and a Character/Series/Pairing [2]
Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodeldiplom/pseuds/jodeldiplom
Summary: Tumblr writing prompt: lygerastia - the condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.





	lygerastia

Bash loses his virginity when he is seventeen.

He was getting a little worried, quite frankly, because still being a virgin at seventeen really is just a loser thing, and he’s not a _loser_. He’s rich, he throws the biggest parties, his teeth are really great. He knows how to flirt with girls – they laugh at his jokes, so they must like him. Maybe he’s a late bloomer. Birdie wouldn’t be the first to say that to him.

Florian assures him that he’s just doing fine. His smile wavers a little for some reason, and Bash doesn’t 100% believe him, but he chooses to try.

And then there’s this house party which he doesn’t host for a change. He’s sitting on the top of the stairs, nursing on a beer, and suddenly there’s this girl from 10th grade with fantastic long hair stumbling upwards into the general direction of the bathroom. He tries to help her. She gets a little sick on him. They both dig through their host’s juvenile drawers and laugh when his head gets stuck in a flimsy t-shirt. They stumble and fall on the parents‘ bed, too much alcohol coursing through their veins.

She doesn’t know how she’s laughing next to him one moment, and in the next she’s settled in his lap, kissing him messily. He does his best to kiss her back, the motion strange and stumbling to him. She gropes him through his very expensive jeans and he lets her because he doesn’t know why he shouldn’t.

She fucks him with the blinds drawn. He can’t see anything. All he feels is her weight in his hands and her blazing hot flesh and her blunt fingernails clinging to his lanky chest. He feels a little run over, but maybe it‘s supposed to feel this way.

Bash doesn’t think he likes sex very much. For him, the thrill lies in the anticipation, in making other people like you, making them laugh. Sex is … very personal. Sticky. And your hair usually doesn’t look that great after being in bed. He does it with his girlfriend in college (four months) and Birdie’s colleague’s daughter, who held him at another gala after a particularly vicious fight with his mother (one-night-stand). Nobody suspects him to be weird or anything. If his sex life’s maybe a little lacking, a little afterthought, he makes it all up by throwing extravagant parties. And partying with coke.

The blinds keep being drawn, women’s breaths shallow and damp on his throat.

Then comes Rhonda. He really likes her, that bubbliness, that British optimism, the way she supports him through everything and how she pays him compliments. She’s very pretty, very fun to be around. Based on the sounds she makes in bed, they’re even sexually compatible. She makes him feel like a king.

He doesn’t see the faces she makes, not really. Whenever they flip positions and she’s on top of him _(just like that girl in high school),_ he shuts his eyes and follows protocol.

And then Joe happens.

He kisses Rhonda like he always does. Eyes shut, focusing. He opens his eyes to find Joe looking at him, and he finds himself looking back.

Usually there’s a time limit to this kind of thing. You don’t stare at another dude, you just don’t. Two seconds max. But in this hotel room, time stretches on and on, falls into unchartered territory. Joe’s eyes are very dark. They kiss, deeply, instinctively. They stare at each other, into each other, like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

Their hands dip into each other’s pants like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

The lamp in the corner washes them in a warm glow, Bash’s eyes are wide open, and he sees everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bi & hungry for representation, and yet I read Bash more as a gay man than a bi/pan man. I'm not sure?? Anyway, in my head he's not really comfortable having sex with women. I hope I did him justice.
> 
> By the way, Paul is introduced as Joe to Bash in 3x09, so he's referred to as Joe in this wannabe drabble.


End file.
